1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to an ion-exchange process for extracting dissolved material from a liquid medium using cellulosic ion-exchange material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been customary to use cellulosic ion-exchange materials in packed-bed systems, in which the ion-exchange material is essentially static. Thus, for example, British patent specification No. 1,227,906 describes a process for removing protein and/or fat from liquid waste effluent, in which the effluent is passed through a static, packed bed of cellulosic ion-exchange material. The effluent treatment is discontinued after a time and the packed bed of ion-exchange material is then regenerated in situ for re-use.